You&Me
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: When Rick and Co. make it to Washington things start to turn around for the better, at least for some. As the group try to get used to living in 'society' again, people changes as well as hearts. As they mourn the ones that died those who survived learn to live again. (inspired by the song you and me by you me)
1. Chapter 1: Always on the run

_"Beth!" _

_"Beth?" _

_"Beth!?"_

His body jerked up out of his sleep. It was the fourth bump in the road the car had hit that hour, and it looked like it was only getting worse. He raised his left hand up to his face, rubbing his tired eyes. At the rate this car ride had been going, he hadn't gotten a proper amount of sleep in days. As his hand slid down from his eyes to his mouth as he looked out the window. Georgia had been far out of sight for weeks now. He was grateful. He had _never_ wanted to see Atlanta again.

"Mmm..Daryl.." The soft voice was muttered low enough for only him to hear. Without looking he could feel the warm body nudge into him more, his right arm pulling the petite body closer. He could feel skinny arms wrap around his body and his eyes finally glanced to his right, not yet moving his head. First thing he noticed was her salt and pepper like hair. They took over the shoulder they rested on, her face positioned so it could not be seen.

At least one of them could sleep after all that happened.

Daryl placed his forehead on her head whispering for only her to hear. "M'here. Sleep." He tightened his grasp on her, letting her know she was safe. As he lifted his head his eyes looked into the rearview mirror. Rick had been driving for the last hour, or so he thought. In the passenger seat was Michonne. Next to Carol was Judith in a car seat, and in the back Carl was laid out cross the two seat; hat over his head as he snored softly. Behind them in a van was Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Glenn, Maggie, Tara and of course Sasha and Ty.

Washington had been a thing in the past, the only thing on their mind was getting as far away from Atlanta as possible.

They had been in Virginia for a few days. What would of been an 10 hour trip before the world went to total shit ended up lasting over a week. In that time Judith threw up all over the car; twice, both cars ran out of gas. Abraham's car got a flat and the saying 'are we there yet?' was over played. Daryl thought he was gonna go bat shit crazy in that car but being out of Georgia; far far away from Georgia, was quite the adventure to be had.

"Ya got t'map?" Daryl called out quietly to the first of the car. He was careful not to speak too loudly since he didn't wanna wake Judith. Last thing they needed was that girl to start screaming bloody murder and wake everyone else up.

Rick look at Michonne, who was passed out with her head against the windshield. He reached out his hand and grabbed her shoulder, carefully moving her until her head flopped to the other side. In her lap was the map, spread out like a blanket. "Look's like Michonne is busy with it."

"Ya know what exit we at?" Daryl asked trying not to sound like a broken record.

Rick shrugged, "Not sure."

From behind them the high beams of the other van flashed twice, and then started to stop. Rick followed their lead, knowing what the sign had meant. As they pulled over to the side of the rode Michonne shuffled in her seat. She opened one eye as she looked back to the car behind them, "They stopped?"

"Something must be up." Rick told her as he slightly rolled Judith's window down, and then continued to turn off the car. "I'll go figure it out, stay put."

Rick removed his seatbelt and proceeded to get out of the car. Unfortunately he wasn't careful enough when closing the door and the slam it made woke up the baby. As Judith started crying, Carl jumped up in the back seat a look of panic in his face. "What happen?"

"We stopped." Michonne grumbled, shuffling in her sleep.

Carol yawned as she lifted her head from Daryl's shoulder, stretching her arms out above her head. With tired eyes she unbuckled Judy from her car seat and pulled her into her arm. She cuddled the baby close to her body, "Oh sweetie, what's wrong? Did daddy wake you?"

Judith's crying continued no matter how much Carol tried to calm her. Daryl could hear Carl groan as he fell back into the seat and covered his face with his hat. Agreeing with the teen Grimes mood, Daryl covered his face again this time with both hands. Carol could see the frustration in his face, and the bags under his eyes was a dead give away of his sleep deprivation. His head lowered down closer to his knees, his hands still over his face as he tried his hardest to block out Judy's crying.

Realizing how miserable Daryl was, Carol nudged him with her shoulder, "Go with Rick, we're fine here." Daryl's head look to the side, his hands moving away from his face. She just smiled, The babies screaming become a little less obnoxious as she rocked her, "We'll be right here when you come back, baby sleeping and all."

"God I hope so." Michonne mumbled as she tossed and turned.

Carol smiled as she and Daryl watched the woman in the front seat become anxious in her seat. Once she stopped moving Carol looked back to Daryl nudging him again. "Go Daryl, its okay."

r32;Daryl nodded okay, taking his seatbelt off and leaving the car to find Rick. In front of the van that was parked behind them Rick was standing with Abraham, Glenn and Sasha. A map of Virginia spread out on the hood of van. "So why we stop?" Daryl asked standing behind Rick.

"Been riding on E for the mile n'a half." Abraham explained, "We need to fuel up, find a place to stay for the night. Preferably off 95, don't like sleep to close to the big roads. Not the safest shit to do."

"So what we got near us?" Sasha ask, look over to the map.

Glenn pointed to the part of the road he suspected they were on, "Alexandria, Belle Haven or Huntington. Pick your poison."

"So close to DC.." Abraham grumbled frustratedly.

Rick scratched the back of his head, giving Daryl a glance as he did so. "We can still try Washington, Abraham, but not tonight. We need to be ready."

Even if there was no cure maybe sanctuary was still out there.

_Maybe._

"There's countless of military base's around here, one of them have to have made it." Sasha tried to explain, looking back and forth from Rick an Daryl to Abraham. "We can't be on the run forever."

"She's right, 'sides, we don' know how t'rest of t'states been making due. It might not be so bad up 'ere." Daryl knew this positive outlook bullshit was nothing less that that, but he knew hope was something the rest of the group needed.

Besides as an old friend had once told him: _you should have a little faith_.

Abraham grumbled crossing his arms, "Fine, we can head a little more north. The Alexandria exist isn't too far off. We should make it." He grabbed the map and rolled it up, heading back to into the van. Sasha was soon to follow, leaving just Rick, Daryl and Glenn standing alone.

Rick looked at Glenn, and then glanced behind him into the van. He could barely see into the back, where Maggie was sitting down with her head on Tara's shoulder. "How is she?"

Glenn sighed, crossing his arms and looking back as well. "Tired. Quiet. She won't say anything to us. She need's proper sleep.. a proper place to mourn." They hear him huff as he looked back to the others, mainly at Daryl. "How's Carol?"

Daryl bit the inside of his lip, looking back to the car Carol was still in. He could see her putting the baby back into her car seat. She was sleeping again, he hoped. "She's been okay. Lil' ass kicker keeps her busy." He was partially right. Physically Carol was fine, fit as a fiddle even. Mentally, however, Daryl had no idea. There hadn't been time to talk about what happened back in Georgia.

What happen to Beth. What happen to Lizzie, and to Mika. There just wasn't enough time.

Beaming lights made the three men turn back to the van. In the driver seat was Abraham looking rather annoyed with the three of them standing in the middle of the road. They all smiled, and Daryl could even hear a chuckle in Rick's voice. "We should get back in our cars, before Abraham runs us over."

"Well ya know what they say bout_ Gingers_."

There was a scoff and a heckle heard amongst the three of them before they all headed back to their designated cars. As Rick and Daryl got back to their car, Daryl gently swatted Rick's arm. "Want me t'drive?"

"No I'm still good. You stay with Carol." Rick replied as he reached the passenger seat. He didn't enter the car just yet, but his hand held on to the door. "She need's you now more than ever, Daryl."

Daryl didn't say anything as he reached out for his door. Sheepishly his head tilted Ricks way, not fully making eye contact with him. He was right. Very right about that. Right now his top priority was taking care of Carol. He wasn't going to lose her, never again. Without words he agreed with Rick and then entered the car. As he closed the door softly and put his seatbelt on he could feel Carol's eyes watching him. He tried to get comfortable as Rick turned the car on, waiting for Abraham to go first. They would follow the others back on to the road in silence.

Carol continued to watch him as they drove, Daryl keeping his eyes out his window. He knew she was staring. He just knew Carol. After a few minutes, he finally made eye contact with her. He could see that she was dozing off, her body swaying with the bumpy terrain of the road. With a sigh Daryl opened his arm out to her, inviting her in closer. "C'mere. Yer goin' pass out on Judy." When her body was too weary to obey him Daryl pulled her in himself, resting her head on his chest and holding it their with his hand. Her hands curled up against him, holding on to his shirt. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and he could hear her fast asleep. With his free hand he held up his head, his elbow rested against the window. He kept his eyes on the road as much as he could, occasionally looking over to see if she was okay.

Now if only he could fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Sophia?!"<em>

_"SOPHIA!"_

"_**Shit!**_ Everyone up!"

Like clock work Judith started to cry causing Daryl's head jerked up from where he was finally sleeping. When he looked around he could see Carol had jumped up as well, immediately checking on Judy. Carl had gotten up as well, looking around to check his surroundings. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Daryl could see a car flipped over in front of them. "Fuck." He cussed as he turned around to the back seat where his crossbow was being stored next to Carl. As he grabbed it he could hear Rick and Michonne getting out of the car, and as he quickly followed them he could see Carol and Carl starting to move with him. Putting up his hand he growled for them to stop. "Wait 'ere."

"But Daryl-"

"Wait 'ere for us!" He growled again, closing the door and then following the other's to the van. He could smelled the smell of spilled oil in the air as well as the burning rubber the van had left behind before it's crash.

He helped Rick open the back door of the van, Michonne keeping an eye out for walker's.

When the doors swung open, they could see Maggie, Tara, Glenn banged up at the floor. "What hell happened?" Rick snapped, a spark of angry and frustration lighting as he helped the three of them out of the van and to their feet.

Daryl let a hand out for Tara as she pulled herself up out of the truck, "We don't know, we just heard a pop then the car started to skid.."

"Everyone else alright?" Rick asked helping Glenn up.

Glenn looked back into the van to help his wife. He tried looking passed her as he helped Maggie to her feet. "Ty?! Sasha?!" His whispers were raspy and anxious.

They could see movement as someone body stumbled around a darker part of the van. "Ty? Sasha? Abraham?" Rick called out hoping for a response.

"Rick?!"

It was Sasha voice they could hear. Suddenly her body appeared from the shadows, Rosita being held up on her side. She handed Rosita of to Maggie and Glenn as she looked back into the van. "Tyreese, Eugene, and Abraham are still back in there."

"Head's up, we got walkers!"

The group looked back to the approaching walkers coming from the forest. Daryl could hear Rick mumble a curse as he climbed back into the van with Sasha to pull out the others. The rest of them tried to take out as many walkers as they can while Rick and Sasha helped Abraham and Tyreese out of the car. As they crawled out the van, Abraham and Rick closed the van door. Daryl counted the heads and then soon realized someone was missing. He wasn't the only one.

"Eugene?"

Abraham shook his head no.

Before they knew it the amount of walkers coming out of the forest doubled in size. They all started to back away from the fallen van that at that moment caught on fire.

"We gotta go!"

"There's too many!"

"Rick.. Daryl.. the car!"

Rick and Daryl's head shot around the car that Carol and the kid were still in. Walkers had surrounded it, and suddenly Daryl's heart went into panic mode. _Carol!_ They all made their way back to the walker surrounded car, Daryl taking the lead as he pulled his knife and put down the first walker he could reach. He pulled as many as he could off and away from the car, Rick and the others at his side. "Carol!" As he got the last walker off, he opened the door letting Carol, Carl and the baby out of the car. Carl ran into his fathers arms the moment he was free. As for Carol, she quickly reached for Daryl's chest. She was looking for a safety anchor, he could see it in her eyes.

"Here, I got her." Tyreese put his hands out, reaching for the baby as Carol passed her off, as well as the baby bag.

As she pulled out her knife Daryl stopped her, lifted her head up to him with his thumb, "Ya alright?" She only shook her head yes, reaching her hand out for his.

"We gotta go! Quick, into the forest!"

Just like that there were right back to square one. No supplies, no cars and no home. And always on the run. Sooner or later, they had to stop.

_They just had to._


	2. Chapter 2: Alexandria

**A|N:**

**Hey there! It's Mel guys, i realized I didn't write anything in the beginning in the last chapter and i wanted to start off by saying that TWD is ruining my life and my brain is working at a million miles per second. AND FOR SOME LORD FORSAKEN REASON I JUST CANT STICK TO ONE STORY. **

**Like ****_you guys_****.. i have a ****_motherfreakinnn_**** full of Dixon Blood ideas but for some reason **waityourallcarylersyoufeelme** i have been too overwhelmed by****_ THE CARYL BOTTLE EPISODE_**** that my body, heart, mind and soul can't function properly. **

**Yet for some reason I am all assed packed with ideas for this one so here's chapter two. I'd say i'm on a roll but then my muse will betray me and become more inspired to write something else. So here's chapter two. **

**R&R away my loves! And remember: TWD isn't mind all of these ideas are based of spoilers blah blah blah all that good stuff!**

* * *

><p>"Quick into the forest!"<p>

He ran as fast as his feet could take him. Taking down any walkers that stood in his way. Behind him he could hear Carol panting, the faint sound of Carl's wheezing as he ran to keep up. They were in the far back, he could run faster but he choice to move at their pace.

He couldn't lose her. Not again.

A loud scream was heard as a petite body had fallen to the ground with a thud, followed with a scream. "Carol!"

Daryl spun around on his heels to see Carl had tripped on the floor, a walker close behind him. As he ran to pick him up Daryl raised his crossbow at the walker and getting it right in the head. He then went back for them, helping Carl on his feet then guiding them back to the group. "Ya alright?!" He asked Carl as the kid put his hat back on.

He took one step then yelped in pain. "My ankle hurts."

"Can you walk?" Carol asked him bending down to check his ankle.

Daryl looked back to see that the walkers were closing in on them. "Ain't got t'time t'find out." Without a moment to spare Daryl bent down in front of Carl urging the teen to jump on his back. Once he was on Daryl, he handed his crossbow off to Carol. "Cover me."

"I've never used this!" Carol panicked as Daryl handed her the quiver full of arrows.

"S'easy. It's just like a sniper, just no scope. Ya can do this. Now come on." His reassurance was sugar coated bullshit, and they could both hear it in his voice. He knew it was a lot heavier and harder to use, but he had faith in her. And regardless they had no time. Walkers were clothing in quicker then either of them realized. They started to pick up pace, trying to catch up with the others. As they got closer they realized everyone had slowed down.

Rick was the only one who had stopped to turn around, seeing that his son was now being carried by the archer. "Carl!?"

"He's fine, just go!" Daryl yelled catching up to them finally. The walkers where now closing in on their side. That was always the down side to this kind of shit. People tired. Walkers didn't. Daryl was starting to feel winded the more he ran with Carl, his breath becoming harder to catch. He was so off balance he didn't even notice the walker come up behind him.

The walker reaches out its arms to grab Carl, and when Daryl suddenly heard the moan he jerked around so he would be in between them. With a low kick the walker stumbled back, but it managed to regain it's balance and go back in for another try. Before Daryl could kick again an arrow flew past him and hit the walker right in the skull. As it fell to the floor, both Daryl and Carl's heads turned back to see Carol standing behind them with the long bow.

"Told ya s'easy." Daryl smirked as she tried to catch her breath, the moment of panic taking the air from her lungs. Before she could say anything else a walker came up from behind her too quick for any of them to reach. "Carol!"

Everything was moving in slow motion as she turned around to face the walker coming up behind her. Before she could even attempt to kill the walker, a shot was fired and the walker fell. It's blood splattered on her face, covering her left cheek and shoulder. Without a moment to waste Daryl put Carl down on the floor and ran over to Carol about the same time the group had ran back to them.

His hands frantically checked her body for any bite marks or even worse a bullet wound. "Did it get ya? Are ya bit? Ya okay?" His coarse finger brushed over her face and down to her neck making sure to check every inch of her. Daryl couldn't even process what had happen because his whole mind had went on lockdown and suddenly it was like no sane part of him worked.

Carol's free hand reached up to his, meeting his forehead with his. "I'm okay Daryl, really."

"Who shot the walker?" Carl asked them as he limped closer to the adults. He winced as he moved and before he could make it any farther, two hands on his shoulder stopped him. His head turned to see Michonne standing behind him, feeling her plant a kiss on top of his head.

"Wait it wasn't you guys?"

"We thought it was one of you?"

"Then who was-"

Another shot was fired and from behind the group another walker was shot. All heads shot forward and from in front of them a four person team of masked strangers. They all looked similar in uniform, dark clothes, in a dark face mask holding a firearm. Except for one, the obvious and only female of the group. You couldn't tell by her face, which was covered with a black ski mask and matching bandana, instead it was by her thin yet curvy figure, and her interesting choice in clothing. She wore a sleeveless grey top, military print cargo pants and combat boots. In her hands was a semi automatic sniper rifle, leaving all fingers pointing as her as their savior.

"Who the hell is that?" Abraham voice growled, the first voice to finally speak up.

The mystery woman lowered her weapon, waving the group down. "If you wanna live I suggest, you'd get your asses in gear and hurry on up!"

There was look exchanged between Rick, Daryl Glenn and Abraham while the rest of the group stood silent in awe. Again Abraham seemed to get aggravated. "Who in fuck-nation does this bitch think she's talking to like that?" Before anyone else could put their two cents in the groans and moaning of walkers echoed from behind them.

"This ain't the time or place to find out, Rick, what's the plan?" Glenn asked as the rest of the group looked to it's leader.

Rick looked around to the group he was with then two both his kids. He made his way to Carl, bending down to his son could jump onto his back. "We have no choice, we go with them." As another shot sounded more walkers were taken out, giving Rick and his family time to rush over to their masked heroes. The grouped followed the men out of the forest, but Rick had stopped when he realized the woman was not behind him. He turned around, but kept his distance. "Hey!" She didn't respond, so he yelled again as he adjusted his son on his back. "Come on, let's go!" Her head jerked around in response to Rick's screaming. With a nod she followed him out of the forest and back onto the road.

When Rick, Carl and the mystery woman made it to the road they found others just standing there in front of two military vehicles. The masked men were already inside filling the seats, but the backs were empty with just enough space between the two of them to hold every person. The woman then went to her car, but before opening the door she stopped to look at Rick. "Are you waiting for an invitation or something, get in!"

Rick took the first step to the truck, the same one the masked woman had got into, helping Carl up before getting in the back. He took that baby from Tyreese and seconds later the rest of them followed his lead. Joining Rick and his children were of course Michonne, Daryl and Carol. The others all chose the other truck. Once everyone was off the two trucks took off to god knows where. No one in their truck said a word as they drove along in the streets. They all kept silent, still not knowing if these strangers were friendlies or not. It wasn't a secret that they all had bad luck when it came to strangers claiming they had sanctuary but with no where else to go and nothing to their name they followed this blind faith of theirs.

Unbeknown of each other they all shared the same unspoken prayer, hoping the strangers were truly heroes and not just another clan of madmen.

* * *

><p>Daryl could't sleep a wink the whole ride, too scared that if he closed his eyes they people would hurt his family and take them away from him. They all sat cuddled close. Rick holding Judy tight, the baby the only one able to sleep. Carl sat between his father and Michonne, who was holding the boy in her arms. His eyes were to the floor so they wouldn't see him wince every time the truck jerked. Carol sat next to Michonne and then finally to her left was Daryl. They sat shoulder to shoulder, with her hand entangled in his. He had no idea how it got there but Daryl hadn't bothered to pull away. He liked it better knowing no one could take her if he held on to her.<p>

By the time the sun was starting to rise they could feel the truck starting to slow down. Rick's head slowly lifted up from where it hanged and his eyes tried to look over the hood of the vehicle. There approaching something, and it was causing the trucks to slow down. When Rick made eye contact with Daryl he finally let go of Carol's hand, turning around to knock on the window behind him. When no one even so much as flinched Daryl banged the window a little more. "Hey! Why we stoppin'?" Getting annoyed he started to rapidly punch the window harder. "Hey! M'fucking talkin' to ya back 'ere!"

It wasn't until the truck came to a complete stop that Daryl and the other caught a glimpse of the tall gates in front of them. All of them stood up slowly, gawking at the sight ahead. In the truck behind the same thing happened. None of them had ever seen anything so grand looking. Or in that matter, so safe looking. No one had even notice truck one's window roll down, the masked female climbing half way out of her window so everyone could see her. As she slowly removed her masked long brown hair fell down out of it's grasp. Pulling down the bandana from her face, a bumpy pink scar could be seen aligning with her chin. She smiled with grey eyes shinning at them, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Welcome to the Alexandria Safe Zone, ladies, I'll be your host. The name's Akina, but you lovely people can call me _Ace_."


End file.
